


All I Want For Christmas Is NaeOuma

by Akiragane



Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Like this will give you diabetes, M/M, Some stuff is said without context, Swearing, meh it's probably fine, slight smut but not really, they're all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Despite his claim, Kokichi has absolutely no idea what he's doing in his current relationship, and he has no idea what to get Makoto for Christmas, and he only has three days left to find something...Yeah, he was properly screwed.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	All I Want For Christmas Is NaeOuma

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO WHAT UP
> 
> Someone asked for Christmas NaeOuma on one of my Komaegi fics SO HERE YOU GO. Sorry, it's late I couldn't get it out until boxing day. :( 
> 
> Honestly, if someone wants to write more NaeOuma then I would be eternally grateful because they are actually adorable and there isn't enough content for it. Please and thank you. :3

"I don't understand why you're so stressed about this," Shuichi said, looking up from his phone.

Kokichi winced. "I'm not _stressed_." he snapped.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. Kokichi made a face. "You expect me to be able to find the perfect gift for the perfect boy three days before Christmas? It's impossible!" he spoke dramatically, hands swaying around theatrically. "Seriously, I can't just half-ass it."

"You've been dating for, what, six months? He'll like anything you get him." Shuichi pointed out.

Kokichi stared in the window of one of the shops. He and Shuichi were walking downtown, and it was snowing just a little bit, just enough so they could catch snowflakes on their eyelashes. He groaned, tilting his head back. "But I don't want to get him just _anything_!" he complained. "I want to get him something... I dunno, _meaningful_."

Shuichi smiled. "I can't remember the last time you've liked someone this much," he commented.

"Makoto is special," Kokichi replied.

"Oh, I know he is."

Kokichi shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe I should just get him some lingerie or something like that." he snickered.

Shuichi choked on air. "Do NOT do that."

Kokichi laughed, opening the door of a nearby cafe so they could warm up and brainstorm some more. They sat down at a window seat and Kokichi leaned against it, hissing at the cold glass. Shuichi took off his hat, ruffling his hair to get the hat-hair out. "Well, you have been together for half a year, what does he like?"

Kokichi banged his head against the table. "Fucking... I dunno. Nature?"

"You are a terrible boyfriend." Shuichi joked.

"Fuck you."

"I'll leave that to Naegi." 

Kokichi groaned. The waitress set down their drinks in front of them and Kokichi grabbed it. "I hate that I'm having this much trouble with this..." Kokichi mumbled, taking a drink of his hot chocolate. "I just... it's always him doing stuff for me, and I wanna do something nice for him."

Shuichi smiled, holding his cup gingerly. "Like I said, Naegi is completely smitten with you. He's gonna like anything you get him, okay? I can only help you get so far with this."

Kokichi smirked. "Nah, you got more time than you want to admit, Mr Single." he teased.

Shuichi deadpanned at him. "Don't blame me that all my friends are in relationships and I'm not."

Kokichi laughed. "I wish you luck good sir." he tipped his pretend-top hat.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

°˖✧˖°

Makoto finally got down from the stool he was using to get to the top of the tree. He stepped back and smiled. Pretty good for only having two hours to get everything set up before Kokichi got home. He wanted everything to be perfect for his boyfriend.

He practically threw the step stool back into the kitchen before going in and starting on dinner. Within fifteen minutes he heard the door unlock.

"I'm home!" A familiar voice from the entryway of their apartment called.

Makoto beamed and ran out to engulf Kokichi in a tight hug. "You're home!" he exclaimed.

Kokichi blinked, then laughed loudly, hugging Makoto back. "I wasn't gone for that long, was I?" he asked. "Or maybe I was, maybe I was gone for years and you've really been dating a fake!"

Makoto hummed and leaned down slightly to peck Kokichi on the lips. "No, I think I would know it was you," he said with a smile.

Kokichi seemed satisfied with that answer and kissed Makoto again, slightly longer this time. When he pulled away he looked down and nearly pulled back in disgust. "The hell are you wearing?" he asked.

Makoto looked down, then laughed. "Christmas sweater!" he explained.

He had this for a while, and it still fits him, probably because he was so small anyway and wasn't growing anytime soon. It was a dark green sweater with a reindeer face on it, Christmas lights tangled in its antlers. There was also white designs all over the sweater in true ugly Christmas sweater fashion. Kokichi wrinkled his nose. "It looks atrocious," he commented.

"Yeah, I know." Makoto laughed again. "I think Komaru got it for me a few years ago."

"Ah, so that's the culprit! Remind me to kill her later." Kokichi said with a smile and walked past Makoto to the living room, where he stood dead in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw the place. Makoto was still grinning like an idiot when he came up behind him.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Kokichi was silent for a second, then he looked over at Makoto. "You did this?" he asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, and I had to work fast while you were gone. But I think it's pretty."

Kokichi looked back at the room. The tree was in the middle, pushed against the wall. There was garland all around the room with fairy lights, and on the coffee table was a whole stack of Christmas cookies. Makoto pointed to them. "Those were actually made by Akamatsu and Shirogane. They came over to deliver them while you were gone."

It was almost too much. Kokichi covered his mouth with one hand, then removed it, still in shock. "I... oh my God..." he breathed. "It's... I have no words."

Makoto put his arm around his boyfriend and kissed him on the temple. "I'll take that as you like it," he said.

"I just... I haven't celebrated Christmas properly in so long. It's... really nice." he trailed off, leaning against Makoto.

Makoto threaded his fingers through Kokichi's hair. "I'm glad you're happy with it," he spoke softly. "Hey, look up."

"What why?" Kokichi asked, but doing as he was told. Makoto was holding some kind of plant above his head. "What is that?" he asked. "Is it weed?"

Makoto snorted. "No, it's not weed. It's mistletoe, Kokichi."

Kokichi swallowed. "So weed."

"Just come here."

Makoto looped his arm around Kokichi's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Kokichi immediately closed his eyes and held onto Makoto's face, sighing lightly. Ah, yes, this was exactly how he wanted to spend Christmas every year.

Kokichi pulled away with a small _pop_ and smiled, reaching up and grabbing the mistletoe and twirling it around in his fingers. "You mind if I kiss you somewhere else?" he asked, voice low and all-to-familiar to Makoto. He raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

And just like that Kokichi dropped to his knees and held the mistletoe right above Makoto's crotch. "I was thinking right around here," he said with a tiny smirk.

Makoto let out a small laugh. "I have no objections about it."

°˖✧˖°

Christmas Eve came and Kokichi was downright terrified. He had finally found something that was fitting for Makoto but he wasn't even sure if he was going to like it. Shuichi kept telling him it was fine but he still wasn't 100% certain.

He kept eating away at him all night, even with Makoto cuddling him from behind he still could barely sleep. So, very carefully, he crept out of bed and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Grape Panta and vodka and mixing them into a single drink, sitting down at the dining table and slowly numbing away the stress.

He thought he got away with it but then Makoto came into the kitchen, yawning. "Kokichi? What are you doing up this late?" he asked. "It's 3 am."

Kokichi gave him a halfhearted smile. "Sorry, just couldn't sleep very well," he said.

Makoto walked over and kissed him on the forehead, then sat next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. "That's okay..." he mumbled. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick."

"I'm fine, really Makoto. There's no reason to worry about me."

"But I do worry about you," Makoto whined, eyes not even opening. "Because I love you so much."

Kokichi smiled to himself, just a little bit. "I love you too, Makoto," he whispered.

Makoto hummed, leaning over and pressing gentle kisses into the crook of Kokichi's neck. "Hey, wanna open gifts now? It's technically Christmas now."

Kokichi cringed. "I... don't think you..." he paused, then sighed. Maybe Shuichi was right. Makoto was going to love whatever he got him, because he loved him. "I would be okay with that if you are."

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled. He stood up and grabbed both of Kokichi's hands and led him into the living room, the only light coming from the tree and fairy lights. They sat down on pillows in front of the tree and Makoto pulled out a small stack of gifts. "I got a little carried away and got you three," Makoto admitted sheepishly. "I really hope you like them."

Kokichi smiled and took the gifts. "Obviously I'm going to like them! You gave them to me, dummy!" Kokichi smiled and booped Makoto on the nose. "I have something for you too."

"You didn't have-"

"Oop, no no no no, none of that now." Kokichi shushed him. "You deserve it more than anyone, and to say you don't is just insulting me more than anyone."

Makoto smiled and leaned over to kiss Kokichi's nose briefly. "Alright then. I'm excited to see."

Kokichi took the small present and placed it in Makoto's lap. The other looked up at him. "You first."

Kokichi swallowed and opened the smallest of the gifts. Inside were two things. One was a keychain with a tiny bottle of fake grape Panta, and the other was a gift card to one of Kokichi's favourite food places. Makoto tapped it. "Five thousand yen on there," he said with a smile.

"Oh my god." Kokichi breathed. "How much did you spend on these?"

Makoto's smile didn't waver. "It was worth it for you."

Kokichi snickered. "You're so cheesy." he teased, taking the next gift into hand.

This was one slightly bigger, containing three different scented candles. Kokichi immediately picked them up and put them to his nose, each one smelling absolutely heavenly. "I figured since you like to light candles when you take baths you would like these," Makoto explained.

Kokichi took another deep inhale of one of them and smiled. "They're perfect," he replied.

"Now open the last one!" Makoto said, almost more excited about Kokichi opening them than Kokichi himself.

Kokichi gingerly tore off the wrapping of the biggest present, revealing a plum-coloured faux leather jacket with a name, _his name_ , printed in fancy gold lettering on the left where a breast pocket should be. The inside was lined with soft material and overall it seemed super fancy and really nice. Kokichi was at a loss for words once again. Makoto smiled. "This one's my favourite. Do you like it?"

Did he like it? The question almost seemed like an insult. Kokichi scoffed. "Like it? Baby this is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Makoto smiled, slightly bouncing in place. "I'm glad!" he replied.

There was no way Kokichi was going to be able to top this, and all of a sudden he felt self-conscious about his gift all over again. Makoto turned it around in his hand. "Do you mind if I open yours now?" he asked.

Kokichi gulped, but he nodded. Makoto slowly unwrapped the gift, inside finding a black bear plush with a tiny Santa hat. Makoto cocked his head. "Look inside," Kokichi said with a dry throat.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Inside?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

Makoto turned the bear around and unzipped the back, reaching inside, fingers brushing against cool metal. He gasped and pulled out a bracelet, two four-leaf clovers used as magnets in the middle, _Makoto Naegi-Ouma_ engraved on the inside. Makoto blinked, then looked up at Kokichi, who was giving him a small smile. "Because you're lucky..." he said. "Those are your favourite, I remember you telling me."

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck he probably hated it-

Makoto's smile came back, even bigger than before. He slipped the bracelet on and practically jumped on Kokichi to hug him. "I love you, so much, Kokichi," he whispered.

Kokichi almost wanted to cry. He hugged him back. "So... you aren't upset that I included both our names?"

"Why would I be?" Makoto asked, pulling back just enough so he could still look at Kokichi while still holding onto him. "It just means that one day I get to make you my husband."

Kokichi blushed and looked away, snickering. "Marriage? We've only been dating for six months, Makoto. It's hardly the time to start thinking about marriage!" he said, only kidding himself. He wanted to get married to Makoto one day, more than anything.

Makoto chuckled and leaned forward to try and kiss Kokichi, but barely grazing his lips. "You're the one who put our names on the bracelet."

"Asshole."

"Hypocrite."

"Fuck you."

"Later."

"Shut up."

"Kiss me."

Makoto complied, finally pressing his lips against Kokichi's in a sweet kiss, one Kokichi had been longing for all night long. Just the soft pressing of mouths was enough to ease all pain and stress that he had originally. However...

Kokichi pulled away, and Makoto whined at the loss, but Kokichi smiled. "I have one more gift for you," he said, standing up. "Go sit on the couch, I'll go get it."

Makoto did as he was told and Kokichi went into the bedroom. Makoto waited patiently, gently kicking his legs off the side of the couch until Kokichi called, "Okay, I'm ready."

He looked up and his smile almost melted, not in a bad way though.

Kokichi was wearing something Makoto had never expected him to in a million years. It was one of those sexy Santa dresses, mini skirt, crop top, gloves, heeled boots, hat... the whole thing. And he looked both adorable and _incredibly_ good-looking in it. Kokichi smirked and practically strutted over to Makoto and knelt down in his lap. "Like what you see, baby?" he asked.

Makoto could barely form words. He held onto Kokichi's waist, drinking in every part of him. " _Absolutely_." he breathed.

Kokichi giggled. "Aw, you're cute." he purred, leaning down so his nose brushed against Makoto's. "Wanna put this to some good use?"

Makoto answered him with a kiss, pulling him close to him as possible.

As both had found, Christmases were going to be even better now that they were together. And that was a gift in and of itself.

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH YOU THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE. >:D
> 
> Honestly, though, this is so cute and I loved writing it. I really hope you enjoyed this little ditty. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year to all of you. :)


End file.
